Naruto ultimate Z:Saiyan warrior
by beastly naruto10
Summary: Naruto after being neglected by his family finally decides it's time to runaway and become as strong as possible and show his family he can be just as strong as them or maybe even stronger. He decides to find someone to train him and who does he find none other than the legendary saiyan warrior Goku. What will happen next find out now! Warning might be incest rating M thanks.


Ten year-old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was locked away in his room again while his so called family celebrates his and his siblings birthday. But like always he is locked away and ignored while his family is treated like royalty. His window the only source of fresh air in his room had a gust of wind come through blowing his jet-black spicky hair around while his blood red eyes look at the window as if it was his escape route out of his own room. He thought about leaving through the window but quickly got rid of the idea after last time when he barely survived one of the _demon hunts._ You see when he and his 2 sisters were born his mother Kushina Uzumaki was weak from giving birth and the kyuubi broke out of her but somehow she lived.

His father Minato Namikaze took his sisters and mother and sealed a part of kyuubi into each of them. Mito the older sister of Narumi and younger sister of Naruto by minutes got the yin half of kyuubi's chakra while Narumi the youngest sibling got the yang half. His mother had the soul sealed within her to save her life and Minato who had to summon the shinigami somehow kept his soul but the shinigami wouldn't tell him why.

When Naruto was a baby the only reason he survived was because of Tsunade Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tsunade was the one who looked after Naruto for his first few years of life, she did everything from bottle feeding him to buying him his first ever present on his first birthday. After his birth when Minato and Kushina forgot to retrieve from the hospital's nursery Tsunade took him back to the Namikaze compound herself. After that she would always come check on him at least once a day until he was 5 after that she had to go back full time to the hospital. Hiruzen Sarutobi acted like a grandfather to Naruto and his siblings but he would also give Naruto a monthly allowance and invite him to the Sarutobi compound once a week after he once found a malnourished Naruto in a alleyway with bruises and cuts littering his body. When he asked Minato and Kushina about it they said they always feed him and make sure he is never injured when he comes home so Hiruzen decided not to push the subject. Anyway Naruto sat there thinking about his family when the wind blew something that wasn't his hair. Behind naruto was a jet-black monkey tail. He has had the tail for only about a few week's or so, but the weird thing about the tail is that ever since he got it whenever he looks at the moon his breathing would go ragged and he could feel immense power overcome him.

But the good thing is that he hasn't looked at a full moon,he thought he might lose control if he did. Another problem about his tail is that it with his 3 whisker marks on each cheek along with his unusual eye color gives him a rather odd appearance. This only makes the villagers strengthen their believe that he is a demon. The reason they think that way in the first place is because Minato after having sealed the 3 different parts of chakra away decided that given Naruto's abnormal appearance he would use the kyuubi as an excuse for it. But the most interesting thing happend when he heard his _family _singing happy birthday to his sisters. It made him so mad he unconsciously activated his doujutsu no-one but he knew about. It looked like a combination of the rinnagan and sharingan it was blood red with rings around his shrunken pupil with 9 tomoe all around the pupil 2 directly above it 1 below it 2 in the bottom left and right 1 on the top left and right. He also remembered when he snuck into the library to get some books to read he found one about the tailed beasts and their history. It said that all tailed beasts used to be United as one being it's name was juubi or ten tails. So Naruto decided to name his new eyes the juubigan. The bad thing about his doujutsu naruto noticed is that it makes it where he cant use chakra anymore but the good thing is that he can manipulate gravity enough to where he doesnt even need to say the name of the technique. Naruto was once again broken out of his thoughts by cheering for his sisters to open presents.

That was when he decided he was leaving and was going to find the strongest person in the universe and get them to train him so he can show his family he's not some scrap child to be pushed aside "I'm going to become the strongest person alive and no-one is going to stop me." With that he jumped out of his window into the cool midnight air of konoha

**Meanwhile...**

Son Goku or as most people know him as Goku was sitting in a local ramen resturaunt trying to please his appetite by literally inhaling the 50 bowls of ramen in minutes. When he was done and was about to order more a boy with jet-black hair and tail with 3 whisker marks on each cheek wearing a small white shirt bearing the Uzumaki clan symbol along with Brown cargo shorts with normal Blue shinobi sandals walked through the door and sat beside Goku barely acknowledging him and said "Ayame nee-chan 50 bowls of miso ramen please." Goku was in a state of shock after hearing that. A kid no older than 10 ordering an amount of food he ordered its inhuman to be able to eat that much ramen but for Goku who was a saiyan it was like a light lunch. The girl Goku guessed was Ayame smiled and said "Sure Naruto-kun it'll be right out." A few minutes later you could see a stack of bowls each on one side of Naruto and Goku. Goku looked at Naruto after he ate his 25th bowl as if he was a god and then determination could be seen taking form in his eyes.

He then got on his hands and knees and bowed his head down. "Oh great ramen eating legend I challenge thee to a dual of ramen for the title of greatest ramen eater." Goku said

At this everyone gained a sweatdrop except Naruto who looked stunned. "A-Are you talking to me?" he asked and when Goku nodded Naruto looked at the ground with his black bangs covering his eyes. "You shouldn't talk to me if the villagers hear you they'll try and kill you too."

When Goku heard this he was utterly confused but then smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Why would they do that?" he asked

Naruto with his face still looking at the ground answered. "T-They think I'm a demon just because I have a tail and whisker marks on my cheeks and anyone I get close to gets threatened by the villagers." Naruto explained

When Goku heard this he was beyond angry he was furious then he saw a tail behind the boy and a question came to mind. "So kid when did you get that tail."

"It grew after I looked at a half moon when I was beaten and left in a alleyway by some villagers." Naruto answered sadly

After Naruto answered Goku quickly before anyone could see took Naruto's chopsticks and put them in his pocket.

"Well Naruto since you told me that how about I buy you some ramen tommorow?" Goku asked with a smile

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly

"Yea meet me here tommorow at 9:00am." Goku said still smiling

Naruto thought about it, he could leave the village tonight or he could get to know Goku and finally gain a friend and Goku did look strong maybe he would train him.

"Ok" Naruto agreed

"Ok then see you tomorrow Naruto." Goku said getting ready to leave. But before he could Naruto asked something.

"U-Um what's your name before you leave mister?" Naruto asked hesitantly

"Oh right my name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku seeya."

When Goku left Naruto finished the rest of his ramen and decide to return home and reschedule his escape for another day at least until his new friend Goku leaves. So with that he left for home hoping he could actually find a friend in Goku.


End file.
